Sakura Sakura
by RaiKimTomBoY
Summary: Kimiko feels sad, now that Rai's got a girlfriend. Stinkbomb with summeries. OneShot. RaiKim


Me: HI! This is just a quick one-shot! Pairing: RAIKIM (duh)!! Hope ya like it.

Ash: I know I won't.

Me: Can it _Ashton_!

Ash: DON"T CALL ME THAT!!!

Madi: Uhoh...**RaiKimTomBoY does not own xiaolin showdown!**

**Sakura Sakura**

**Kimiko P.O.V.**

I was laying on my side trying to sleep. I had been having issues sleeping lately. I had no idea why. _Oh stop that! You know PERFECTLY well why. It's because of Raimundo. _I cringed. Raimundo. It WAS true. I had been thinking about him for who knows how long. But now, hehad a girlfriend. Cassidy. She was a rather skinny girl, a bit higher than me, and had big (REALLY BIG!!!) brown eyes and short cropped blonde hair. She was perfect. Raimundo had gone home for a week and met her. They texted messaged like crazy, and called regulary._ That bitch. I wish she'd go to hell!_ Tears began falling down my face, I had touched a nerve. _If only Rai could like me the way he likes Cassidy. But, I'm me, that'll NEVER happen. _Tears were pouring down my face. I silently put on some clothes-(blue jeans, black tube top) and ran outside. I was just on the edge of the temple and I started singing to sing my favorite song. Sakura Sakura. My mom had made up this little song to help me with my troubles. It always helped me forget about hate and despair. Hopefully, it'd work with Raimundo.

**Raimundo's P.O.V.**

**BEEP, BLEEP, BE, BO, BE, BOP!** My text message alarm went off as I was jerked from bed. _Stupid Cassidy._ I was really beginning to wonder why we were going out. _Oh, c'mon! You know why you dunce! It's 'cuase of Kimiko! _I sighed. Yeah...the truth was I wentout with Cassidy to make Kimiko jelous(sp?). I loved Kimiko WAY more than Cassidy. Kimiko was better than her in every way. In her own fiery way she melted to my heart. I had tried breaking up with Cassidy, because she was so freakin' annoying, but she was hard to break up with. She always talked ON AND ON about how pretty she was. She was really stuck-up. Ya can'tspell Cassidy without 'ass'. (No offence to you guys WHO actually are named Cassidy.) Everytime I TRIED to speak she would say 'Don't interupt, Rai-y-bear! You must hear the next part!'. _Kimiko how I'd rather be with you..._I finally glanced at the message Cassidy sent me. When I read I was shocked, but happy. It read:

**Rai-Y-Bear**

**I don't wanna be bf + gf.**

**I found sum1 WAY hotter than u!**

**Srry but 2 bad 4 u!**

**-Cassidy**

I jumped for joy. Literally. Tomorrow I would tell Kimiko how I felt. No matter what. But before I could go to bed I heard an angellic sound. Singing. It was coming from outside. I traveled outside to see a figure singing. I ran towards the figure, full speed.

**The Author(ess)'s P.O.V.**

I watched Raimudo run towared Kimiko. She must not had heard him, even though most of China could had, she kept singing her song. Dang she's good. Oh wait, I'm making her good...:P

**Sakura, Sakura, for all my sake**

**Bring forth my love**

**Away goes the hate**

**Bye to the crow, hail to the dove**

**Sakura, Sakura, all troubles dissappear**

**True-ness in the air**

**Pure heart near**

**Away with what a fear, hello to my share**

**Sakura, Sakura, Help me be free**

**Sakura, Sakura, How I love thee...**

Raimundo was listing to her and as she finished her song, he placed his hand on her hunched shoulder. She jumped a little and looked up"Rai..?" she stammered. "Hey." he replied cooly. "What are you doing here?" she asked indifferently. "Just heard an angel, had to see her." he replied cockly. Kimiko giggled, then looked up. She looked serious and hurt. "So howzit with Cassidy." She asked, demandly. "Great! We just broke up!" She looked at him strangly. "Isn't that a bad thing..?" "No. 'Cause now I can say who I REALLY love." "Who, Casey, Marla, Katie-" "You." Kimiko stared at his last comment and looked him in the eye. "You..r..really, like...m..m..me?" She stammered. "Duh! Love ya, Kim. Any time, any place." " But ..Cassidy..-" "Fake, all fake. Your the one I love. Do you...love me..to?" He must of felt really ackward askin' that. Kimiko looked up and gave a small smile. "I love you too!" She jumped up in his arms and kissed gently. Then the kissed, again, much more passionatly. Little did they know, that I was taking pictures with a NON-FLASH camara. I smiled to myself and walked away...This is SOOO goin' on my site!

**JUST to get this straight, Sakura Sakura was a song MY mom sang to me (but in japanese) Her name was Sakura..so it was like calling out to her. THANX FOR THE SONG MOM!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Hoped ya liked my one-shot.**

**Ash: I know I didn't.**

**Me: Kimiko...**

**Kimiko: On it.**

**(Kimiko burns Ash into- ASH (really))**

**Me: here's ya $20.**

**Kimiko: thx! BYE!**

**Me: PLZ R&R!**


End file.
